


Why?

by AbuseAndReuse



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuseAndReuse/pseuds/AbuseAndReuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Saturday morning, in lets say 1965, and John finds himself curious as to why Paul loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Sunlight streamed in through the large windows, bathing the room in a warm glow. It was almost noon and they hadn't moved from their bed, except to get a little food and drink. They sat in the middle of the king sized bed. Resting against the headboard was, in John's opinion, too normal. So there they sat, Paul in between John's legs, bare chested and too lazy to even think about going anywhere. The room was smothered in silence. The two men didn't feel the need to talk. They were simply enjoying each other's presence. Everything was quiet. Until:  
"I'm curious."  
Paul looked up from his book and turned his head slightly to look at John.  
What are you curious about?" He asked.   
"Why are you with me?"  
Paul was shocked to say the least.  
"What do you mean?"  
John pulled slightly away from where he had been resting against Paul's back.   
"You could do so much better." He said softly, gently running his fingertips up and down the younger man's arm. "Why are you with me?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Well yeah, but why?"  
Paul sighed impatiently.   
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Why should you?"  
"John." Said Paul exasperatedly, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand. "You are literally the most stubborn person I have ever met and that's one of the things I love about you. You're smart and you're supportive and kind. Not to mention you're drop dead gorgeous."  
John ducked his head into Paul's neck to hide the blushing that rarely appeared on his face.   
"I love you." Paul continued. "With everything."   
John smiled. He kissed Paul's shoulder and then his lips softly.   
"I love you too."  
"Oh really?" Paul asked, a cheeky grin on his face. "Why?"


End file.
